Chocoreto
by Nicorinth
Summary: Se dirigió corriendo a distintas tiendas a comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para elaborar su obsequio. Un chocolate de San Valentín para Yukio...Y no se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que eso sonaba hasta llegar a casa.


**¡****B**ah! No lo logré =3=

**Qu**ería publicar esto para San Valentín pero no me dio tiempo. Pero bueno, hay que ignorar ese pequeño detalle y creer que lo estamos leyendo el día correcto(?)

**Bi**en, ya no atraso más. Comentaré hasta el final.

**Pu**ede contener OoC. **Co**ntiene Incesto. **Im**plicación RinxYukio (Yaoi —hombrexhombre—)

**Ni **Ao no Exorcist ni sus personajes me pertenecen —lamentablemente—.

* * *

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

**Chocoreto**

******:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::**

—Esto es ridículo. —Expresó frustrado, pasando una mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello en el acto.

Realmente no sabía cómo había llegado hasta ese punto. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía verdaderamente estúpido por actuar a base de impulsos. Porque eso es lo que era, un maldito impulsivo y ahora lo reconocía.

—¿Pero qué clase de idiota soy?

Uno de clase demoníaca, lo que, por cierto, lo hacía también peligroso.

Pero eso era lo que menos importaba.

Afortunadamente, la naturaleza bondadosa y noble que lo caracterizaba le era de gran ayuda para no realizar tantas idioteces en donde alguien a su alrededor podría salir físicamente afectado.

Era una suerte que en esta ocasión no se tratara de eso.

—San Valentín, maldita sea… ¡¿Sabes lo que significa San Valentín?! —Se gritó a sí mismo, reprochándose por sus actos— Las mujeres… Son las mujeres las que regalan chocolates…

Dirigió ambas manos a su cabeza y se tiró los cabellos en desesperación, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando los dientes fieramente.

Y es que ahora se encontraba furioso. Completamente furioso. Y ni siquiera conocía el verdadero por qué. Sólo se encontraba demasiado enojado y punto. No se encontraba de humor ni para profundizar en el remolino de sentimientos que se desataba en su interior así que simplemente se dedicó a sentir el que manifestaba con mayor potencia.

Ira.

Después de maldecir repetidas veces y golpear todo lo que se le posaba en frente, decidió sentarse sobre una silla para poder calmarse y despejar su mente, para así pensar en cómo debía de proceder.

Vio la hora a través de su celular y se sorprendió de lo tarde que era. Casi nunca se quedaba despierto tan noche. Ya debería de estar acostado en su cama, durmiendo tranquilamente y no pensando en tonterías.

—Al menos Yukio llegará tarde hoy.

Y eso era un gran alivio. No quería ni imaginarse la excusa que tendría que inventar si Yukio lo encontrara en esa situación.

Despierto a altas horas de la madrugada, sentado en una silla en medio de la cocina, con una buena cantidad de ingredientes esparcidos en la mesa, un libro de recetas para hacer chocolates abierto y cerca de la estufa, los utensilios tirados por el suelo; él luciendo con apariencia cansada, despeinado y a punto del colapsar.

Dar un pretexto como "Te estaba esperando" sería totalmente absurdo.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así?

Al salir de la escuela, después de despedirse de todos, se dirigió corriendo a distintas tiendas para comprar los ingredientes que necesitaba para elaborar su obsequio.

Un chocolate de San Valentín para Yukio.

Y no se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que eso sonaba hasta llegar a casa.

Todo lo que había hecho desde que llegó a la cocina era pensar, pensar y pensar; molestarse, frustrarse, patear cosas, enojarse, escupir maldiciones… Pero no paraba de pensar.

De pensar si sería una buena idea hacerlo o no.

—Qué sueño…

Y ya estaba agotado. Pero era su propia terquedad lo que impedía que se fuera a dormir.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Hacerlo o no. Y tenía que tomarla ahora porque se sentía desfallecer y estaba casi seguro que si no decidía rápido, terminaría desmayado en el suelo, tirado como un tronco.

Había corrido tanto por la tarde, se había esforzado mucho escogiendo los mejores ingredientes, tuvo que caminar grandes distancias para conseguir lo que quería, había sido muy cuidadoso escondiendo continuamente para que nadie lo reconociera, había esforzado tanto a su mente para tomar una decisión.

Una decisión que parecía malditamente fácil. Pero que a él le causaba grandes conflictos y le provocaba un verdadero dolor de cabeza.

Hacerlo o no.

—No puedo hacerme para atrás. Dije que lo haría y lo haré… Definitivamente lo haré.

Se levantó de la silla decidido. Ya había hecho su elección. Y no importaba lo que pasara, él haría ese chocolate a Yukio y se lo entregaría, tal como lo había planeado desde el principio.

No importaba si lo miraban con malos ojos.

No importaba si sus compañeros se sorprendían por su comportamiento.

No importaba si San Valentín era una fecha donde las chicas regalaban chocolates a los chicos.

No importaba si Yukio se burlaba de él…

O si lo rechazaba.

—¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!, ¡No!

Y ahí estaba otra vez, jalándose los cabellos.

¿Por qué esto resultaba tan complicado?

Se sentó sobre el suelo y recargó su espalda sobre la pared más cercana. Suspiró lenta y profundamente. Inclinó su cabeza un poco y su mirada se perdió en el piso.

Realmente estaba exhausto.

—Yukio… —Susurró su nombre con anhelo— Ya lo he decidido…—empezó a murmurar con seguridad— no importa lo que pase después… no importa el resultado… lo haré y le diré lo que siento… no importa si me rechaza, lo soportaré… no importa qué pase… no importa… me arriesgaré.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Dio otro giro más y se quitó de encima la sábana que cubría su cuerpo. Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud al sentir el resplandor del sol sobre la cara, especialmente sobre los párpados. Se removió un poco más en la cama, tratando de acomodarse mejor para volver a dormir.

Sentía el cuerpo realmente pesado y, al parecer, las ganas de empezar un nuevo día no pensaban trabajar en ese instante.

Volvió a abrir un poco los ojos y colocó una mano sobre su rostro, tratando de bloquear los rayos solares que le llegaban directamente.

—¿Ya despertaste, Nii-san?

—¿Ah?... ¿Yu-Yukio?... —Habló con pereza, parpadeando paulatinamente y tratando de enfocar la borrosa figura que se movía frente a él.

—Buenos días, Nii-san. ¿Cómo dormiste?

Cuando las imágenes se volvieron nítidas para él, pudo apreciar a su gemelo de pie frente a su cama, mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa amable sobre su rostro.

Y, aunque él ya había despertado, su cerebro aún estaba procesando la información recién adquirida por lo que no respondió la pregunta realizada por su hermano.

Yukio se acercó más a la cama del mayor y se sentó en uno de los extremos, cerca de la cintura de Rin.

El suave contacto que tuvo la mano de Yukio al posarse sobre el hombro de su hermano, provocó un ligero estremecimiento por parte del mayor.

—¿Te duele el cuerpo? —Preguntó el exorcista, viendo a su gemelo con preocupación.

Rin se mantuvo quieto durante un instante, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante esa pregunta que a él se le figuró extraña. Pero al tratar de sentarse sobre la cama se vio obligado a responder.

—¡Ay!… —Se quejó— Me… Me duele un poco el cuello y la espalda. —Dijo, sin comprender muy bien el porqué de su malestar— ¿Pero cómo es que tú…?

—No lo vuelvas a hacer. —Declaró Yukio con seriedad

—¿Qué?

—No vuelvas a quedarte dormido en la cocina, ¡no es saludable! —Lo regañó, preocupado por su bienestar

—¿Cómo?

—Cuando llegué a casa te encontré durmiendo en la cocina, sentado sobre el suelo, apoyado sobre la pared… Era una posición muy incómoda.

El rostro de Yukio adquirió un gesto un tanto depresivo, la preocupación por su hermano era visible.

Rin se sintió mal por haber hecho que su gemelo se angustiara así. No era su intención afligirlo de esa manera. Lo único que él quería era prepararle un chocolate para…

¡El chocolate!

Ahora lo recordaba, se había quedado dormido antes de siquiera haber empezado a prepararlo. Había cerrado los ojos inmediatamente después de tomar su decisión.

_Estúpido. Estúpido. Estúpido. _

Se repetía.

¿Y ahora qué iba a hacer? No le daría tiempo para prepararlo antes de irse a la escuela y Yukio no iba a dejar que él se saltara sus clases.

Se sentía como el mayor perdedor del mundo.

—Lo siento…—Expresó cabizbajo, disculpándose no sólo por quedarse dormido en un lugar inapropiado haciendo que Yukio se preocupara por él, sino también por no poder entregarle el obsequio que tanto había planeado.

—¿Por qué…? —Cuestionó el menor— ¿Por qué te quedaste dormido en la cocina?

Y ahí le entró el nerviosismo.

No se esperaba una pregunta similar; eso lo había agarrado totalmente desprevenido. Su rostro demostraba lo nervioso y confundido que se encontraba, el calor de sus mejillas sólo lograba alterarlo más, dejando a su cabeza imposibilitada de pensar en una buena excusa.

¿Qué iba a decirle ahora? Incluso hablarle con la verdad sonaría tonto en ese instante, puesto que ni siquiera había logrado preparar el chocolate.

Tenía que buscar un pretexto. Y un pretexto bueno. Porque esa mirada interrogativa que tenía Yukio demostraba que no lo dejaría en paz hasta que contestara a su cuestionamiento.

—Porque… Porque yo… te estaba esperando.

_Mierda._

Pudo ver a su hermano suspirar y cerrar los ojos para posteriormente levantarse de la cama y caminar fuera del cuarto.

—No lo vuelvas a hacer, por favor. —Manifestó mientras se dirigía a la puerta— Ve a bañarte; te pondré una pomada para aminorar el dolor que tienes.

Y salió.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

Todo estaba en orden dentro de la cocina, aunque eso en verdad no le sorprendió mucho. Supuso desde un principio que Yukio habría arreglado todo el desastre que él había causado la noche anterior.

Había limpiado y acomodado cada uno de los utensilios que él había tirado, lo había ido a acostar en la cama e incluso había preparado un pequeño desayuno.

Le aplicó una pomada contra el dolor muscular sobre la espalda y el cuello. Rin tuvo que morderse los labios y cubrir su boca con una mano para que no se le escapara ningún gemido.

Yukio incluso había arreglado las camas, preparó un almuerzo sencillo para que llevaran a la escuela y lo había ido a dejar a su salón de clases, deseándole un feliz día.

Definitivamente, él era sólo una molestia para Yukio.

—Ah… ¿Rin?

—¿Eh?

—Tu bebida se está derramando.

—¿Ah? —Dirigió su vista hacia su mano y después hacia su pantalón, en donde recientemente empezaba a sentir algo húmedo— ¡Oh, mierda! —Exclamó con fuerza al momento de enderezar su lata.

Sus compañeros lo vieron con extrañeza. Era cierto que Okumura Rin era muy distraído y algo tonto, pero ese día estaba actuando aún más descuidado de lo normal.

—Gracias, Shiemi. —Le sonrió a la chica en agradecimiento.

Y fue entonces que Rin se dio cuenta del alboroto que ocurría a su alrededor. Chicas iban y venían, corriendo entusiasmadas con cajas y bolsas en sus manos; algunas se congregaban para darse ánimos entre ellas o simplemente para intercambiar experiencias, totalmente exaltadas.

Ya había pasado un buen tiempo desde el inicio de las clases y muchas niñas aún seguían corriendo, entregando chocolates por todo el colegio. El dulce aroma del chocolate aún se encontraba flotando por los alrededores de la escuela.

—Oh, la locura del día de San Valentín. —Exclamó el joven de cabellos rosas, rompiendo con el silencio que previamente se había formado entre los Exwire— En cualquier momento miles de chicas se amontonarán para entregarme sus sentimientos en forma de chocolate.

—Sí, claro. —Habló sarcásticamente la pequeña sacerdotisa al tiempo que dirigía el jugo que tenía entre sus manos hacia su boca para beber el líquido del interior.

—Hey, Moriyama-san, —Llamó a la rubia, ignorando el comentario anterior— ¿Y tú a qué hora piensas entregar tu chocolate especial?

—¿Eh?... —La cara de la chica se coloreó por completo en un instante, haciéndola tartamudear— Bu-bueno… y-yo… es… que… ah…

—Él es muy famoso entre las mujeres; si no se lo entregas rápido probablemente…

—No seas imprudente. —Lo calló Suguro de un golpe suave.

Sin embargo, para este punto, Shiemi se encontraba totalmente avergonzada, sonriendo tontamente y con un potente rubor que le cubría todo el rostro. Jugaba con la caja de jugo entre sus manos y miraba el pasto sobre el que estaba sentada, moviendo la boca sin decir nada realmente.

Rin miraba todo desde su lugar, aparentando indiferencia a lo que ocurría a su alrededor; sin embargo, se encontraba atento a cada detalle mientras sus ojos se encontraban apagados y el gesto de sus labios denotaban su tristeza.

Rin sabía quien era el destinatario del chocolate de Shiemi. Lo sabía perfectamente.

Y, aunque se recriminaba a sí mismo por pensar de esa forma, deseaba que ese chocolate no llegara jamás a su destino.

—Maldita sea.

:::::::::::::::::::::::*:::::::::::::::::::::::

La última clase ya había comenzado. El pizarrón se hallaba repleto de fórmulas y representaciones de estructuras de diversas sustancias, algunas imágenes de demonios se encontraban en la pared frontal y el profesor se paseaba por el salón, otorgando su cátedra.

Rin no dormía esta vez, pero se hallaba completamente distraído. Realizaba garabatos aleatorios en su libreta, sin anotar algo de la clase.

Evitaba a toda costa posar la mirada sobre su hermano, quien, a diferencia de él, se encontraba concentrado impartiendo la lección de ese día. Se sentía absurdamente idiota por no poseer ni siquiera el valor suficiente para ver su figura; se sentía estúpido, decepcionado de sí mismo. Rin odiaba pensar en lo que hubiese podido suceder si hubiera podido entregar el chocolate a Yukio; se le venían un montón de reacciones posibles por parte del chico, algunas satisfactorias, otras no tanto, unas cuantas los llevaban a ambos hasta su apartamento y algunas pocas terminaban en tragedia.

Lo odiaba. De verdad detestaba todos y cada uno de esos pensamientos porque ahora ni uno solo podría cumplirse. Se había quedado dormido, ¡demonios! ¡Dormido! Maldecía una y otra vez el momento en que el sueño lo venció.

Ahora no tenía ni un jodido chocolate para entregar.

Otro suspiró salió suavemente de sus labios. Fijó su mirada sobre su libreta y no hizo ningún gesto al ver el extraño dibujo que recién había trazado; era una especie de criatura que combinaba la cara de un gato con el cuerpo de un conejo y la cola de un zorro, sin contar que tenía alas de insecto y hocico de cocodrilo.

Dio vuelta a la hoja y empezó a hacer otro dibujo.

Las líneas del cuaderno empezaron a contonearse vigorosamente invocando un recuerdo en la mente de Rin.

Antes de ingresar al salón, Shiemi había interceptado a Yukio en el pasillo. El mayor de los hermanos tuvo la mala suerte de ir por una bebida justo en ese momento y toparse con tan perturbadora escena.

Sin saber exactamente el por qué se ocultó tras unos muros, evitando ser visto por ambos chicos.

Por la distancia a la que se encontraba, le era imposible escuchar la conversación mantenida, sin embargo, bastó sólo ver el sonrojo en la cara de la muchacha, la gran caja de chocolates sobre sus manos siendo entregada al exorcista y la delicada sonrisa de Yukio para que Rin se diera la vuelta de inmediato y caminara hacia un lugar lejos de ahí.

Pensaba no entrar a la última clase ese día. No quería hacerlo, no quería mirar a su gemelo. Planeó una muy buena excusa y encontró un sitio perfecto para estar en soledad y poder perderse en sus pensamientos sin que alguien lo interrumpiera; pero eso sería muy cobarde de su parte.

Estúpidamente cobarde.

Maldijo por lo bajo y caminó de regreso al salón.

Con furia rayó esa hoja completa, apretando los dientes al tiempo que imponía una fuerte presión sobre el lápiz. Seguramente, en cualquier momento, el objeto se partiría en dos o quizá más pedazos.

Cambió a una nueva página en blanco mientras un suspiro volvía a escapar de sus labios.

En ese instante se anunció el final de la clase. Los alumnos guardaron sus útiles con calma y salieron del salón despidiéndose cordialmente del profesor.

Rin se quedó en su asiento, inmóvil, escuchando el ruido alrededor como si fuese algo ajeno a la realidad. Fue capaz de percibir la suave voz de Shiemi dirigiéndose a su gemelo y éste contestándole con amabilidad, sin embrago, no le fue posible escuchar las palabras emitidas por ambos, su cerebro no quiso procesarlas por lo que, para él, simplemente se perdieron en el viento.

Su mirada se perdió en algún punto de su escritorio, incapaz de realizar cualquier movimiento.

—¿Aún te sientes mal?

El híbrido levantó la cabeza ante la interrogante que le fue formulada encontrándose con los ojos de Yukio posándose sobre él; siéndole imposible enfrentar su penetrante mirar agachó nuevamente el rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a preguntar, analizando la situación— No es por el dolor de la mañana, ¿verdad?

El mayor agachó aún más la cabeza y cerró los ojos de frustración. Sabía que era un tonto al actuar de esa forma. Era un tonto y un cobarde. Pero realmente, ya no le importaba.

—Nii-san, si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte… —El muchacho interrumpió su frase cuando vio a Rin pararse sorpresivamente.

El demonio mayor temblaba con levedad; era casi imperceptible. Su cabeza aún seguía dirigida al suelo y sus manos se habían enroscado en puños. Trataba de darse valor para lo que vendría después.

—Nii-san…

—¡Yukio! —Exclamó estrepitosamente, cortando nuevamente la oración de su hermano— Yo… tengo algo que decirte… —habló con la mirada aún sobre el suelo, sonando mucho más ansioso de lo que esperó

Había sido victima de sus impulsos nuevamente. Y justo ahora la inseguridad empezaba a llenarlo, haciéndole dudar de sus acciones futuras. Sin embargo, ya no quería postergarlo por más tiempo; simplemente, ya no podía callarlo.

Levantó la cabeza, decidido.

—Yuk… —Un intruso en su boca lo obligó a detener su frase, y en cambio, sus ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa.

Rin lamió delicadamente lo que habitaba ahora en su cavidad bucal, sintiendo un pegajoso y liso contacto. Recorrió suavemente sus contornos, delineándolos con placer, disfrutando la forma en que se derretía dentro de él y sintiendo el dulce sabor impregnarse en su lengua, deleitando sus papilas gustativas. En un repentino momento, se atrevió a chupar la piel de los dedos del intruso antes de que el contacto se deshiciera.

Los ojos de Rin buscaron los de Yukio, exigiendo una explicación, sin embargo, el exorcista había volteado el rostro hacia la puerta, quedando de perfil; no se atrevía a enfrentar a su hermano, no ahora que se encontraba completamente sonrojado.

Sin decir una palabra caminó hacia la salida y se paró justo en el marco de la puerta.

—Ho…Hon… —Intentó hablar el adolescente, fallando al principio— Honmei choco*… Yo… no soy tan bueno en la cocina como tú pero… espero que no sepan mal. —Ocultó su rostro todo el tiempo y sin decir nada más se marchó.

Rin quedó estático en su lugar, analizando lo sucedido. Apenas se estaba dando cuenta que lo que tenía dentro de la boca era un chocolate.

¡Un chocolate!

Recién empezaba a procesar las palabras dichas por su hermano y una sonrisa comenzó a formarse sobre sus labios.

Su primera reacción fue ir tras él, por lo que rápidamente agachó medio cuerpo para guardar las cosas que tenía sobre el escritorio y fue cuando se dio cuenta de la gran caja de chocolates que había sobre éste.

Sin duda era de parte de su gemelo.

Emocionado acomodó sus cosas con ligereza, se colocó la espada sobre la espalda y salió corriendo detrás de Yukio.

—¡Yukio!

Dispuesto a alcanzarlo.

* * *

******* Honmei choco **(本命チョコ – chocolate verdadero)Se regala a la pareja o al novio, a la persona que se quiere de verdad.

**Y y**o que planeaba que fuera un drabble. Al final de cuentas, se me filtraron las palabras y se convirtió en un One-shot... Pero algún día haré un drabble.

**Sí**, ya lo sé, no lo publiqué en el día correcto. Pero es que a mí me gusta más el quince(?) el catorce qué... Ya en serio, lo hice lo más rápido que pude pero mis días están ocupados por completo y sólo puedo dedicar las madrugadas a escribir. Lamentablemente no pude terminar este escrito a tiempo.

**No **dudo que ha de tener errores, seguro los tiene porque ya no pude darle una buena revisada, además siento que al final la historia se desarrolla con mucha rapidez y quedó un poco "rudo" el descenlace, supongo que es también por lo apresurada que estaba por terminarla. Espero sepan perdonarme y que aún así la lectura sea agradable.

**¡F**eliz día de San Valentín! ¡Feliz día del amor y de la amistad! O como ustedes lo conozcan —atrasado—. Si se dieron cuenta, traté de enfocar la historia en el modo de celebración de Japón, es decir, allá se acstumbra a que las mujeres le regalan chocolates a los hombres, lo que es distinto a mi cultura por lo que tuve que acoplarme a eso.

**En **fin, creo que es lo único que tengo que decir. Espero que les guste la lectura.


End file.
